


I Am

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Castiel Angel of the Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am

I am Castiel Angel of the Lord  
I wonder about humans  
I hear angels in my head  
I see a cruel world  
I want Father to come home  
I am Castiel Angel of Lord

I pretend I know what I'm doing  
I feel despair at heaven's wars  
I touch my angel blade  
I worry about the Winchesters  
I cry when my brothers never listen  
I am Castiel Angel of the Lord

I understand angels were meant to follow  
I say free will for all  
I dream of peace  
I try to be good  
I hope Father will forgive my sins  
I am Castiel Angel of the Lord


End file.
